Nefarious
- Originale = }} |Pianeta natale = ??? |Specie = Robot |Sesso = Maschio |Doppiatore = Riccardo Rovatti |Stato attuale = Scomparso }}Il Dr. Nefarious è uno dei principali nemici della serie''. Primo antagonista in ''Ratchet & Clank 3 e Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo, è uno dei protagonisti di Tutti Per Uno. Storia I primi anni "Eri quello sfigato con l'apparecchio!" '-Qwark' Quando era ancora una forma di vita organica, Nefarious conduceva una vita sfortunata: sua madre lo considerava un perdente e alle lezioni di biologia del Professor Bozell subiva ripercussioni da un suo compagno di classe, Copernicus Leslie Qwark (che puliva la lavagna con i pantaloni mentre li aveva addosso). Nonostante Nefarious sperasse che il Blarg gli desse una lezione, lo aveva sempre considerato un amico. Lo scienziato pazzo "Hai sentito?! Mi hanno chiamato pazzo, Lawrence!" '-Nefarious' Col tempo divenne uno scienziato decidendo di creare mostri chiamati Ameboidi, con cui voleva spazzare via ogni forma di vita esistente su Rilgar partendo da Blackwater City. Qwark, divenuto nel frattempo supereroe, sconfisse gli Ameboidi costringendo il dottore alla fuga. Nefarious giurò vendetta e assieme a Lawrence si ritirò alla volta di Magmos. Dopo un po' di viaggio, raggiunse il suo Laboratorio Robotico Segreto. L'assistente lo avvisò sulla presenza di Qwark chiedendo se avrebbe dovuto eliminarlo subito ma ricevette l'ordine di lasciarlo proseguire poiché c'era una sorpresa speciale per accoglierlo. Alla fine è stato raggiunto dal capitano e dopo aver ripercorso assieme a lui un flashback viene gettato nel burrone sotto il ponte in cui si trovano e trasformato in robot. Desidoroso più che mai di vendicarsi, Nefarious attaccò Metropolis ma fu nuovamente scovato e sconfitto da Qwark, che dopo averlo fatto a pezzi gli gettò la testa in un cestino. Ciononostante viene recuperato da Lawrence e fa rinchiudere il supereroe nella sua prigione segreta. Il capitano riesce a fuggire mentre Nefarious è impegnato a farsi ricostruire... sebben durante l'operazione gli venga inserito un sedere sbagliato, montato anche all'incontrario: questo ha portato all'infuriamento, seguito da un sovraccarico e la registrazione di Lance e Janice. Una galassia di robot "Cittadini robotici della Galassia Solana, l'ora della vostra liberazione è vicina! Per troppo tempo noi robot abbiamo sofferto per il settarismo, la stupidità, la mediocrità e l'insopportabile fetore delle forme di vita organica! Presto tutti i robot potranno vivere nella libertà e nell'uguaglianza del mio benevolo e naturalmente inflessibile governo! E voi, schifosissime forme di vita organica, non potete aspettarvi altro che essere disintegrati!" '-Nefarious lancia un avviso alla Galassia Solana' Dopo essere sparito per molto tempo, si rifece vivo alleandosi con i Tirannoidi e Courtney Gears e preparandosi a una guerra contro la Galassia Solana, dato che voleva trasformarne tutti gli abitanti organici in robot. Il primo attacco fu quello a Veldin, ma ne seguirono altri su innumerevoli pianeti dove i Ranger Galattici furono impegnati in battaglie sfibranti, con l'aiuto di Ratchet e Clank. Mentre lanciava messaggi di minacce alle forme di vita e di solidarietà ai robot come lui, Nefarious era anche impegnato nella creazione del Biobliteratore. Dopo che la Q-Force riesce a infiltrarsi nel Rifugio Sottomarino, viene avvisato da Lawrence e afferma che avrebbe annientato Qwark e i suoi amici. Quando la Madre Tirannoide è abbattuta alla Base Korgon decide di contattare olograficamente la squadra della Fenice dalla sua struttura su Daxx. Osservandoli bene dedusse che si trattava solo di un branco di pagliacci e che li avrebbe ridotti in polvere col rischio che non se ne fosse parlato neanche a Criminali Oggi. A seguito del rapimento di Clank, Nefarious incontra il grande agente segreto spiegandogli che era un onore conoscerlo e che aveva sempre seguito le sue avventure. Il piccolo robot fa notare che quello dell'Agente Clank è solo un ruolo inventato, ma il dottore non vuole saperne affermando che erano tutte bugie e andando in sovraccarico. Dopo essersi ristabilizzato gli propone un'alleanza, ma Clank rifiuta subito e viene sostituito con Klunk. Il giorno in cui Ratchet, Qwark, Klunk e Skrunch raggiungono il Leviatano, Nefarious contatta il suo piccolo infiltrato dicendogli qualcosa. Sul ponte si complimenta con Qwark per aver messo su qualche chiletto: questi sta al gioco rispondendo che a Courtney Gears non sembra importare molto. Il robot va ancora in sovraccarico ma viene prontamente sbloccato da Lawrence. Dopodiché ordina a questi di attivare l'autodistruzione e di teletrasportarli fuori di lì. Il maggiordomo esegue l'ordine e se ne va senzadi lui. Il dottore comincia a chiamarlo e solo dopo aver specificato che non era affatto divertente viene traslocato. Attacca Metropolis con l'ormai pronto Biobliteratore coordinando tutto dal treno aereo dove tiene Clank rinchiuso. Dopo aver visto tramite uno schermo quanto Ratchet credesse nell'identità di Klunk, fa notare il fatto a Clank aggiungendo che il suo stupido amico sembrava amarlo moltissimo e che forse d'ora in poi lo show si sarebbe chiamato "Agente Segreto Klunk". Il piccolo robot, però, reagisce con convinzione sostenendo che il Lombax avrebbe posto fine a questi terribili piani. Nefarious deride le abilità di Ratchet, assicurando a Clank che avrebbe avuto un posto in prima fila per vederne la fine. Decide di attivare il potente marchingegno e chiede a Lawrence il telecomando, ma dopo aver premuto il tasto si presenta l'ologramma della sua audizione robot; ciò lo manda in bestia spingendolo a lanciare il telecomando su Lawrence che specifica di essere mortificato e gli dà il vero dispositivo. Il criminale attiva il Biobliteratore in una risata malefica. I tre vengono raggiunti da Ratchet e Klunk. Questi passa dalla parte di Nefarious, che nel frattempo si scompiscia dalle risate per l'ingenuità di Ratchet e chiede a Lawrence di teletrasportarli via, lasciando il giovane Lombax a Klunk. Gli attacchi proseguono incontrastati in tutta la galassia e le speranze cominciano ad affievolirsi mentre gli eroi si comportano da codardi. Oltretutto il dischetto dati recuperato da Ratchet e Clank su Zeldrin lo spaventa a tal punto di convincerlo ad attaccare la Fenice. Quando il Biobliteratore viene puntato dal cannone al Quartier Generale di Nefarious, questi irrompe furioso via schermo e chiede a Clank cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Il robot risponde che non poteva farcela contro di lui e spara. Su Mylon Nefarious si prepara a far decollare il secondo Biobliteratore che aveva costruito segretamente. Ancora una volta viene raggiunto da Ratchet e Clank alla Baia di Lancio. Il Lombax gli chiede di arrendersi ma finisce per essere deriso. A quel punto lancia l'Onnichiave, che lo scienziato schiva a malapena; l'arma distrugge la console annullando il volo. Quindi il dottore chiama Lawrence e una copia si presenta. Gli ordina di annientarli ma l'ologramma dice di essere una proiezione. Quindi si occupa personalmente di Ratchet. A un certo punto va a terra, implorando misericordia e ammettendo la sconfitta. Il Lombax ci casca in pieno affermando che il regno di terrore era finalmente terminato. Il robot si alza esclamando di averlo fregato. Dopo un breve inseguimento lo scontro termina a favore di Ratchet. Il dottore chiama Lawrence che questa volta si presenta realmente. I due attivano il Biobliteratore e affrontano gli eroi a bordo. Nel frattempo il Capitano Qwark accorre in loro aiuto lasciando Nefarious incredulo. Dopo un secondo combattimento il Biobliteratore viene distrutto e la testa (dove si trovavano i due) cade a terra. Un messaggio li avvisa che in sessanta secondi il componente sarebbe esploso, motivo per cui lo scienziato ordina al maggiordomo di teletrasportarli via. Lawrence chiede se volesse specificare una destinazione precisa, ma Nefarious dice che non aveva rilevanza e l'importante era solo uscire di lì. Il tempo annunciato non si dimostra tale e passa molto velocemente, costringendoli a un trasporto istantaneo. Nefarious e Lawrence finiscono su un asteroide. Il dottore gli chiede perché fossero finiti lì e lui spiega che se gli fosse stata specificata una destinazione a quest'ora potrebbero essere altrove; inoltre erano troppo lontani da un pianeta per teletrasportarsi e l'unica soluzione sarebbe stata una spintarella disponibile tra 10.000 anni. Nefarious si dispera incredulo e domanda a Lawrence cosa avrebbero fatto nel frattempo. Questi gli chiede semplicemente se sapesse suonare la batteria. Viaggio nello spazio "Siete mai rimasti soli su un asteroide? È sorprendentemente NO-IO-SO!" '-Nefarious a Ratchet e Clank' Nefarious rimase alla deriva sull'asteroide a rimurginare noiosamente sul proprio fallimento. Dopo un po' di permanenza Lawrence lo avvisa che presto sarebbero capitati presso una stazione spaziale dove avrebbero potuto ricevere soccorso. Arrivati sul posto hanno soltanto trovato macerie. Nefarious chiede spiegazioni al maggiordomo, che risponde di non aver potuto prevedere la distruzione dell'impianto. Nel frattempo l'asteroide li porta nella Galassia Polaris, dove non è ben chiaro se i due abbiano brevemente soggiornato su Mukow: all'arena del Festival Imperiale del Combattimento, infatti, viene ritrovato il portafoglio del dottore. L'asteroide precipita nel Villaggio Tobalia e la coppia viene aiutata dai Fongoid. Il controllo del tempo "Come si entra dentro alla camera?!" '-Nefarious interroga Orvus' L'insuccesso bruciava ancora nei circuiti di Nefarious, che non capiva come avesse potuto farsi sconfiggere da quei poveretti e perché l'universo fosse tutto dalla loro parte. Così, intraprese una crociata in quella che gli organici chiamano "l'anima", e dopo aver fatto Meditazione Fongoid, corsi di autocontrollo, yoga, altri corsi di autocontrollo e un cammino spirituale su Quantos, apprese qualcosa di molto interessante. Venne infatti a conoscenza degli Zoni e del Grande Orologio, decidendo di impadronirsi di quest'ultimo per riscrivere la storia a suo piacimento e dare a ogni furfante bistrattato una seconda possibilità per creare un universo in cui gli eroi perdono sempre. Il dottore fece credere ai Fongoid di essere gentile, da amare, un amico venerabile venuto da lontano. Di conseguenza li sfruttò per costruire nella valle l'Avamposto di Tombli. Assunse Flint Vorselon e stipulò una collaborazione con le Pollyx Industries. Organizzata una finta conferenza sulle scienze invitò Orvus a parteciparvi. Lo Zoni fu catturato e rinchiuso in una teca dove venne torturato dal Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico, mentre Nefarious lo interrogava su come accedere alla camera. Egli tuttavia non spiccicò una parola e, stanco della sua testardaggine, Nefarious continuò a farlo attaccare dal codificatore sino a quando Orvus scomparve improvvisamente. Pollyx riuscì comunque a recuperare un'immagine dalle sue banche dati. Si trattava di Clank. Questo fece capire a Nefarious che la chiave per la camera era proprio uno dei suoi arcinemici e di conseguenza si mise a cercarlo. Quando Stazione Spaziale di Nefarious è stata completata ha abbandonato l'Avamposto di Tombli. Trovare Clank "Zoni! Tornate qui! Stavo solo scherzando! Andiamo, ci siamo divertiti insieme, no?" '-Nefarious deride gli Zoni, mentre fuggono dal Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico' In seguito ha spiegato agli Zoni che il nuovo padrone era Clank, spingendoli a rapirlo. Ratchet ha visto tutto dall'Occhio di Ossidiana su Merdegraw. Una porta in cima alle scale si è aperta e Nefarious è sceso inciampando sullo scopettino lasciato da Lawrence. Il Grande Orologio "Con l'orologio in mio potere, sarò in grado di rovesciare ciò che è giusto nell'universo!" '-Nefarious' Nefarious ha tentato invano, tramite la Stazione Mnemonica Alpha, di entrare nella mente di Clank per scoprire l'accesso alla Camera di Orvus. Furioso per i continui fallimenti ha detto a Lawrence che dentro c'era la chiave per entrare nell'ambita stanza. Dopo averlo sentito, gli Zoni si sono messi tra lui e Clank specificando che la camera era solo per il sire. Nefarious ha tentato di tranquillizzarli, ma loro hanno continuato a contrapporsi. A quel punto ha deciso di tagliare i ponti estraendo il Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico e cominciando uno sterminio di Zoni di massa. Il loro numero è sceso da 217.000 a 120. Essendo l'apparecchiatura instabile ai dispositivi sonici, sono saltate le luci e questo ha dato a Clank il tempo di fuggire mentre Nefarious ordinava di acciuffarlo. Il piccolo robot è stato infine raggiunto dal dottore a cui ha domandato dove l'avesse portato. Ha spiegato che era a casa sua e dopo una breve descrizione sul Grande Orologio l'ha fatto stendere da Lawrence con la Sfera per l'Immobilizzazione Gratuita. Quando questi ha domandato se avesse dovuto allestire nuovamente la Stazione Mnemonica, Nefarious ha detto di avere pazienza poiché sarebbe stato Clank a condurli direttamente alla camera. Si sa che in seguito ha contattato Vorselon circa la taglia di Alister Azimuth, portandola a 50.000 Bolt. Mentre si trovava nella stazione spaziale impegnato nell'atto terzo (scena quattro) de La notte dei vermiciattoli viventi, viene chiamato da Lawrence che lo informa sugli svolgimenti di Clank. A quel punto ha esultato felice sebbene fosse desideroso di tornare alle riprese. Quando il maggiordomo gli ha mostrato una foto in cui Ratchet e Qwark evadevano dalla Nave da Guerra di Vorselon, è andato su tutte le furie sovraccaricandosi con Lance e Janice. Lawrence ha fatto cenno a uno dei soldati di dargli una botta per sbloccarlo e consigliato al padrone di inserire la sicura nella pistola in modo da non uccidere altre unità. Nefarious insiste sul fatto che non c'erano rischi e come dimostrazione spara un colpo che comincia a rimbalzare in giro per la stanza sino ad abbattere un soldato. In preda alla rabbia, chiama altri robot, tutti tremolanti di paura. Quando Ratchet e Azimuth penetrano nelle Pollyx Industries vengono chiamati via schermo da Nefarious. Il giovane Lombax ha chiesto cosa volesse questa volta: trasformare di nuovo tutti in robot o il buon vecchio dominio sulla galassia. Nefarious spiega che una parte di lui voleva farlo vivere abbastanza da permettergli di saperlo, mentre l'altra intendeva eliminarlo subito in nome dei bei vecchi tempi andati. Mentre veniva informato da Lawrence sui dettagli della procedura è stato improvvisamente interrotto da Vorselon, apparso alle spalle. Nefarious si è spaventato lanciandosi sulle braccia di Lawrence, che però essendo in forma ologrammica non ha potuto prenderlo; Flint ha spiegato che il VX-99 era stato distrutto e le truppe non ancora riuscite a localizzare il segnale del vascello dei due Lombax. Lo scienziato ha reagito molto male dicendo che tutto ciò era inaccettabile, poiché gli aveva praticamente fornito quei vermiciattoli su un piatto d'argento. Era stato un incompetente. Gli spiega che se Ratchet e l'anziano avessero trovato l'orologio, sarebbe stata la fine dei loro piani e il suo corpo finito appiattito su Zaurik. Dopo aver chiesto se era questo che voleva, ottenendo come risposta un timido no, ha convocato le Valchirie e affidato loro il compito di sbarazzarsi dei Lombax. Intanto Nefarious comincia una relazione con Cassiopeia. Mentre conversano allegramente su un divano nella stazione spaziale, il dottore le spiega come aveva deriso Clank mentre era imprigionato nella Stazione Mnemonica. A causa di una modifica temporale effettuata da Ratchet, però, si ritrova una crepa all'occhio destro, che smette di muoversi. Dopodiché urla furioso il nome del Lombax. A seguito di una partita vinta contro Vorselon, in cui Nefarious controllava sé stesso e il Terraklon il Capitano Qwark (ma non poteva giocare essendo privato del corpo), Lawrence è arrivato informando il padrone che Clank li aveva condotti dritti alla Camera di Orvus, proprio come previsto. Nefarious ha esultato felice, ordinandogli di dire alle Valchirie di procedere con l'Azione Inutilmente Malvagia Omega 91. Poi, una voce non troppo femminile ha bussato alla porta per l'ora del massaggio. Nefarious risponde di non aver richiesto un trattamento e ordina di andarsene. Quindi la porta si apre rivelando il Capitano Qwark vestito da Infermiera Shannon. Durante l'attacco di Ratchet e Azimuth alla Cittadella delle Valchirie, è stato frequentemente sentito litigare via radio con Cassiopeia poiché voleva che i due Lombax fossero eliminati seguendo l'Azione Inutilmente Malvagia Omega 91, mentre lei stava ricorrendo ad altre procedure. Dopo che Qwark, Ratchet e Clank si infiltrano nella sua stazione spaziale lo sentono elencare le cose da fare quando l'orologio sarà suo: #Eliminazione delle Valchirie rimaste e pensionamento di Lord Vorselon. #Ripresa delle persecuzioni sulle forme di vita organica. #Stirare i calzini. Più avanti i tre (con Ratchet ancora travestito da Nefarious) incappano proprio nello scienziato, che li stava aspettando con due Protomantidi. Il Lombax tenta di farlo ragionare, spiegandogli che nulla valeva la distruzione dell'universo. Lui risponde che invece qualcosa c'era e doveva ringraziare proprio loro tre per questo; attivando l'effetto flashback super-ondeggiante per narrare gli avvenimenti che lo avevano coinvolto dopo la sconfitta a Solana, spiega il proprio piano e fa imprigionare Ratchet e Clank sull'Astrocatapulta 5000, da cui pensa di spararli nello spazio. Salutatili, si appresta a premere il tasto che avrebbe azionato la macchina ma a causa di un'intensa risata si sovraccarica per l'ennesima volta. Quindi, una guardia lì vicino gli appoggia delicatamente il dito sull'interruttore. Quando sta per lasciare la stazione verso l'orologio, intento a dominare il tempo, Nefarious viene raggiunto da Ratchet e Clank, che lo lasciano stupito, perché questa volta li riteneva davvero morti. Clank chiede di arrendersi pacificamente in nome delle autorità galattiche, ma il dottore cambia discorso facendogli "notare" che nonostante dopo tutti questi anni fosse finalmente libero di agire come preferiva continuava lo stesso a fare da zainetto a un vermiciattolo. A quel punto, Ratchet dice che nessuno poteva parlare a Clank in quel modo e promette all'amico di appoggiare ogni sua futura scelta. Il dottore premette che dopo averli eliminati avrebbe fatto tornare indietro il tempo per ucciderli tante altre volte. Dopo la ritirata della portaerei, che non doveva subire danni, Nefarious ingaggia insieme al Laser Difensivo Ipernova una cruenta battaglia con Ratchet in cui viene distrutta l'intera pista di partenza; il combattimento si sposta poi sul veicolo in direzione del Grande Orologio, dove Nefarious subisce un colpo critico e si danneggia gravemente sovraccaricandosi. Intanto il mezzo va contro la stazione spaziale. Ratchet gli prende la faccia domandando come fermare il veicolo, ma ovviamente non ottiene risposta e di conseguenza dà uno schiaffo per farlo ripartire. Ottiene l'effetto contrario e Nefarious si spegne. Lawrence intanto abbandona il mezzo con la capsula di salvataggio e teletrasporta via il padrone prima dell'impatto con la stazione. Una breve ritirata Per circa due anni, i due hanno cancellato ogni traccia. Sebben le autorità galattiche li abbiano cercati intensamente ma inutilmente. Ratchet ha consigliato all'ormai Presidente Qwark di mantenere gli occhi aperti. Vecchi nemici... "Oh, salute a voi signor presidente! Gentile da parte vostra accettare il mio invito!" '-Nefarious' Col tempo le voci sul fatto che Nefarious fosse ancora vivo cominciarono a diffondersi. I cittadini di Polaris erano terrorizzati da un possibile attacco del dottore alla civiltà e si rivolsero a Qwark, che li rassicurò. Nefarious intanto ascoltava divertito complottando nell'ombra. Dopo aver telefonato a Qwark per un Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia a Luminopolis, l'ha invitato ad andare in città assieme a Ratchet e Clank ed è arrivato con Lawrence su un veicolo. Ratchet l'ha deriso, chiedendogli se il mezzo su cui si trovava fosse la nuova base spaziale, e Nefarious ha risposto che era proprio uno spasso ma che probabilmente non avrebbe mantenuto tale umorismo nello stomaco di uno Z'Grute Mangialuce. Dopo aver urlato in faccia a Lawrence, questi ha rianimato la creatura con un particolare dispositivo. Non appena vivo, lo Z'Grute ha risucchiato l'energia del loro veicolo facendoli precipitare a terra. Nefarious ha ordinato al maggiordomo di aiutarlo, ma questi se n'è andato. È stato costretto a collaborare con i suoi nemici per annientare la stessa creatura da lui liberata. Sconfitto il mostro afferma che era stata una bella rimpatriata, ma che ora doveva andarsene. Qwark però lo ha fermato puntandogli più volte il dito contro e dicendo che di tutte le schifezze fatte negli anni questa era la peggiore. Improvvisamente, un enorme macchinario è apparso nel cielo allungando un tentacolo verso gli eroi, mentre Nefarious dichiarava che non era uno dei suoi. I quattro si svegliano in una strana struttura appesi a testa in giù, con il dottore nuovamente preda di un malfunzionamento. Qwark gli dà uno schiaffo, ma non appena ripresosi lo scienziato minaccia di ridurlo in brandelli. Il gruppo è stato liberato da una bambina che ha aiutato a evadere. Fuori dalla stazione di ricezione sono stati raggiunti via ologramma da Cronk e Zephyr. I due si sono rivolti anche a Nefarious, affermando che lo avrebbero tenuto sotto controllo. Liberata Susie dai Gravoid e tornati al suo villaggio, hanno ascoltato la storia di un vecchio Tharpod che ha parlato di Ephemeris e del Comandante Spog; Nefarious era in disparte e udiva il racconto appoggiato a una roccia. Sconfitto il Sempreverme, l'ormai sfinito Qwark è caduto a terra. Nefarious ha specificato che se sveniva non se lo sarebbe certo caricato e quindi era meglio che qualcuno gli desse una maschera per l'ossigeno. Sconfitto Spog, Nefarious ha usato le sue capacità per aggiustargli la voce, in modo che potessero farsi rivelare il segreto per sconfiggere Ephemeris. Battuto il Re Sepiad, Qwark ha spiegato che Magnus cominciava a piacergli, in fondo. Stanco del capitano, il dottore ha domandato se avesse potuto ucciderlo facendolo sembrare un incidente, ma Ratchet e Clank non gliel'hanno permesso. Nella Sala della Paradossologia ha tentato di spingere Qwark nel burrone ma questi si è spostato appena in tempo facendo cadere il dottore nel vuoto. Lo scienziato è stato preso appena in tempo e tirato su. Rimane incredulo dal gesto del capitano. Nel Laboratorio del Dr. Croid è acceduto al suo computer scoprendo che Ephemeris ricarica le batterie con una base energetica versatron, emettendo un segnale ad alta frequenza così che le navi non ci finiscano contro. Da qui è risalito alla sua posizione: il Plateau Vilerog. Ratchet si è complimentato con lui, facendo per dargli un pugno sulla mano. Nefarious è stato al gioco con molto contegno. Mentre erano nello spazio con una Navetta di Salvataggio , i quattro sono stati sorpresi da Ephemeris che ha danneggiato il mezzo facendoli precipitare nel Mar Polare. Qui Nefarious è stato sbloccato da Qwark. Al fondovalle hanno scoperto che la piattaforma per Uzo City era bloccata. Qwark si è disperato scusandosi con Nefarious per averlo trattato male a scuola e anche il dottore ammette le sue colpe. Nefarious fa poi per consegnargli quello che doveva essere il premio Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia, ma la situazione si calma quanto l'Idraulico arriva e soccorre il gruppo riparando il trasporto. Sconfitto il maestro Loki, questo sta per attaccare Qwark, ma Nefarious si mette in mezzo colpendolo violentemente in faccia e mettendolo KO. Dopo una foto di gruppo, i due hanno assistito all'abbraccio tra Nevo e Croid e Qwark ha detto a Nefarious che era bello vedere amici uniti, tentando di fare altrettanto con lui. Lo scienziato ha preso le distanze, sebbene anche lui fosse un po' tentato dall'abbraccio. Alla fine una navetta guidata da Cronk, Zephyr e Lawrence è arrivata su Magnus. Il maggiordomo ha chiesto se avesse potuto riottenere il vecchio lavoro poiché non aveva trovato un nuovo padrone. Qwark l'ha interrotto, dicendo che in questo viaggio il gruppo aveva appreso i valori di solidarietà e amicizia e che probabilmente Nefarious non sarebbe tornato con lui. In realtà, il dottore aveva già preso il veicolo assieme a Lawrence, pronto a lasciare i suoi di nuovo-nemici a corto di nave e ricordando loro di essere un super cattivo. Mentre viaggia nello spazio con Lawrence, questi gli spiega cosa avrebbero fatto, ma Nefarious non gli ha dato ascolto, osservando con nostalgia la foto fatta con Ratchet, Clank e Qwark. ''The Ratchet & Clank Trilogy Viene visto rimpiangere il fallimento in ''Ratchet & Clank 3, affermando che si sarebbe dovuto liberare di quel miserabile sacco di carne di Ratchet quando poteva e che non bisognerebbe mai mandare un Tirannoide a fare lavori da robot. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Appare a San Francisco con la sua stazione spaziale e arriva sul campo di battaglia usando una specie di tavola gravitazionale. Da allora sfrutta il Decodificatore Neurale Ipersonico per attaccare i giocatori. Aspetto Sin da quando era un organico, Nefarious è sempre stato molto alto con una grossa testa allungata. Qui il capo aveva macchie scure e orecchie allungate. Portava una tuta con tanto di spallette molto simile a un'armatura. Da robot ha ottenuto un cranio a vetrata verde pieno di marchingegni (tra cui principalmente l'antenna che gira). Sulla fronte e sul petto si è aggiunta un'icona rossa. Braccia e gambe, snelle e lunghe come il corpo blu (diventato viola in ''Tutti Per Uno), hanno avambracci rossi mentre le mani detengono dita affilate. Ci sono sei tubi posti lateralmente all'icona del petto, che sembrerebbero trasportare energia. Sulla cintura si nota un simbolo che ricorda vagamente quello sui caschi DreadZone. Ha ali allungate sulla schiena. Personalità Nefarious è un personaggio fuorviante, maniacale e malvagio. Non ha alcun rimorso per le azioni compiute e mostra piacere negli sforzi diabolici, rivelandosi indifferente al bene dei propri alleati e tendendo a sfruttarli e abbandonarli o tradirli quando non gli servono più. Nefarious detesta fortemente la biologia e le forme di vita organica, sebben abbia collaborato con loro in svariate occasioni per la riuscita dei piani (che organizza molto minuziosamente). Era anche un grandissimo fan dell'Agente Segreto Clank, a tal punto da pensare che fosse reale. Però, dopo l'avventura con Ratchet, Clank e Qwark su Magnus sembrerebbe essere cambiato. Malfunzionamenti A causa di un problema tecnico si blocca tutte le volte che ha un sovraccarico (dopo momenti di grande nervoso o emozione). Di conseguenza, stralci di puntate di Lance e Janice iniziano a trasmettersi sino a quando lo scienziato non torna allo stato conscio, solitamente grazie a schiaffi. Lawrence si promette sempre di farlo riparare, sebbene tutt'oggi non abbia mantenuto la parola. Abilità Avversario temibile, specialmente per l'agilità. Può creare ologrammi di sé stesso e farli a loro volta scomporre, è in grado di lanciare bombe a onda danneggiante, grazie a delle particolari pistole scagliare potenti fasci d'energia, riesce a creare una Barriera Tesla indistruttibile, generare portali che rilasciano un devastante raggio energetico e altri che liberano missili. Può lanciare dalle mani raggi energetici ed è in grado di volare (abilità che sembra aver perso in A Spasso nel Tempo, dove levita grazie a propulsori sui piedi). Può rilasciare fasci che percorrono il terreno e per gli attacchi diretti utilizza lame dall'avambraccio che lancia come boomerang. In Sensazione di Deja Q Nefarious viene visto generare nubi oscure esplosive, attaccare con i propri artigli e lanciare una scia nera che torna indietro irrompendo dal terreno. Non è mai stato visto ricorrere a queste tecniche nella realtà, quindi non si sa se gli appartengano realmente. Sempre secondo un altro videogioco, sarebbe in grado di lanciare palle di fuoco (abilità anche qui mai confermata). Citazioni *''Bugie! Tutte bugie!'' *''LAWRENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!'' *''Non fai più tanto il furbo ora, eh!'' *''Bon-voyage, miei ex arcinemici!'' *''Cosa vi aspettavate? Sono un super cattivo!'' *''Non è nemmeno carica, idiota! Guarda!'' *''Come hai potuto essere così... incompetente!'' *''QWAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!'' *''Non è divertente, Lawrence!'' *''Capito? Perchè... è un CRETINO!!!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Race Through Time'' (apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thank for the Armories'' (apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' *''Ratchet & Clank: 8-Bit Mini Mayhem'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' (menzionato, apparso) Curiosità * Nefarious è ricorso al termine "annientare" molto frequentemente, quando si trattava di togliere di mezzo qualcuno. *È uno dei boss più affrontati della serie, con un "curriculum" di ben tre scontri. Gli altri sono il Capo Thugs-4-Less e Lord Vorselon. *Il pianeta natale potrebbe essere Rilgar. *Usa spesso l'aggettivo "vermiciattoli" per definire le forme di vita organica. *Nefarious doveva originariamente avere un mantello, ma in seguito fu sostituito con le ali. *Sebben spesso respingesse gli atteggiamenti dolci di Courtney Gears, sembrava provare qualcosa per lei. Quando Qwark la derise con una battuta, infatti, il dottore si infuriò a tal punto da andare in sovraccarico. *La pistola usata durante le riprese de La Notte dei Vermiciattoli Viventi è la stessa di Qwark in A Spasso nel Tempo. *Il Dr. Nefarious ha fatto un provino per Galactic Idol, con l'assordante esibizione di Crushin' on Squishies. È stato eliminato al primo turno. *Non si è mai capito in cosa Nefarious fosse specializzato per essere chiamato "dottore", ma dal momento che ha creato il Biobliteratore e riparato il Comandante Spog, sembrerebbe un genio dell'ingegneria. *L'altezza di Nefarious in Ratchet & Clank 3 è davvero impressionante: basti pensare che Ratchet gli arriva a malapena alle ginocchia e Clank non è neanche grosso quanto un piede. Nei giochi successivi la sua dimensione viene ridotta, sebben resti comunque parecchio alto. *Alcuni membri di Insomniac rivelano in un'intervista che, secondo loro, Ratchet e Clank non riusciranno mai a sconfiggere definitivamente il Dr. Nefarious. Questa è ovviamente una confessione per lasciar intendere che il personaggio non morirà. *Con il miglioramento della grafica in Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo, il simbolo rosso dello scienziato rivela un teschio, praticamente identico a quello usato dai Pirati Spaziali. *Inoltre, questi ultimi, avvistarono Nefarious e Lawrence in viaggio sull'asteroide, alla Nebula Corvus, dove lo scienziato era in preda all'ennesimo malfunzionamento con una replica di Lance e Janice. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet: Gladiator Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: 8-Bit Mini Mayhem Categoria:Nemici di PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank (PS4)